Enhancing charge storage capacity at ultrafast charging and discharging rates for electrical storage is an important topic of contemporary scientific research. High-capacity and low-cost energy storage systems are needed for technologies that include consumer electronics, and supercapacitors. The shortcomings of lithium-ion storage technologies include high costs and limited power density that restrict their applications.
What is needed is a three-dimensional hierarchical porous carbon foam that can maintain substantially higher capacitance at ultrafast charge and discharge rates than other conventional carbon materials that are used as supercapacitor electrodes.